Yoso Otsutsuki
Personality Tsun-Kun is clumsy and has a carefree attitude, which often gets him into comprising situations. He has an almost spineless attitude when it comes to defending his position on a subject when confronted and his need to apologize constantly when he thinks he did something wrong makes him a generally weak-willed character. When the need arises, he can become focused and determined. He is exceedingly clueless when it comes to girls and their feelings which to leads to many misunderstandings in general. Added the fact that Suzuka is not your typical girl and would be hard for anyone to read compounds the problems the two face together. Background Yoso Otsutsuki is the Grandson of the legendary Overiin Korra.He is the child of the Hoiru,and Samsaara eye.He is the lost child of the Otsutsuki clan and his powers are close to Sannin.He is summoned when he found out his true identity.When he is at his strongest peak he is unstoppable. Early Life Due to his friendly nature and his unique charisma, Tsunami has built many relationships over the course of the series that have defined him and others, even Beast Holder and other Beast. Many of these relationships started off antagonistic, but through his tenacity and empathy, they developed into deep and lasting friendships.Some people notice Tsunami to be estatic when he is being taken out to be eating 'sushi' with a friend.Some people could get on his bad side and use flash as a bad beast.Tsunami relation ship with flash is weird he it is a inconsistent relationship. One day Tsunami came to the village of lightnning killed all guards and destroyed the village in his beast mode he could not controll it at that time, but another reason was the leader killed his father the man he could not see every day was tooken by this heartless man the villaged thanked Tsunami for building the village after his beast day that is the story this village may never for get. Abilites Although not the best in academics, he discovered a natural gift as a sprinter and later joined the track and field team to be closer to Suzuka. During his senior year of high school, he became a well-liked and respected track captain. Even though he did not achieve his goal of becoming first nationally during high school in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/100_meters 100 meters], he was scouted and recommended to attend two universities: Touto University and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seijo_University Seijo University]. Tsun-Kun is capable of doing the "rocket start," an explosive starting technique that uses both legs to propel a person forward rather than relying on only one leg. Many people remark on this start as it is difficult and was also used by the top sprinter Matsuragi . Aside from track, Tsun-Kun is also a Advanced cook, being able to create his native Hiroshima(Peace Villages) dishes occasionally. He is an avid fan of the Hiroshima (Peace Carps)Carps and whenever he goes karoaking, he sings only their anthem which Mike Zan usually pokes fun at. 3D Protector One of the first two amongst the Otsutsuki to awaken the Mangekyō Hoiru, Tsun-Kun awakened a Protector of his own after awakening the abilities in both of his eyes and is also able to use it while having his Samsara activated. It is blue in colour.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo#cite_note-41 [] He is also able to use Protector despite being blind and bereft of his eyes. Tsun-Kun's mastery of Protector also allows him to manifest a complete body with a lower half and legs.Tsun-Kun's Protector also possesses two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canine_tooth canine teeth] in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. When emerged from the ground, its feet, which have six toes each, face toward the side with the elongated lower teeth.Tsun-Kun has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Protector when its body is fully formed. The right hand of each side wields an undulating blade, whereas in the anime Protector is capable of manifesting up to four blades, with one being wielded by each of its arms. In the anime, these swords leave behind residue of blue flame upon being used to attack enemies. Protector itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Tsun-Kun's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tengai_Shinsei drew down two ]Giant Boulders It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama as a ranged attack, creating a string of magatama that Tsun-Kun can fire at his opponents.Tsun Kun has also shown the ability to combine this technique with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Wood_Release_Clone_Technique Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique] to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors. The final form of Tsun-Kun's Protector is an enormous construct, standing taller than the wreckage of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tengai_Shinsei meteorites] he summoned, with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat-like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Protector underneath is revealed. Along this armour, which seems much more fluid than that of other known Susanoo, are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating blades.Also, while in this unstablised form, the two front hands always appear to be forming the Tiger hand seal. Tsun-Kun's mastery over Protector has given him one more stage past the final form which he accesses by stabilising its chakra. In this state, the eye-holes on Protectors's armour become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, rather than a beak. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. Tsun-Kun's Protector also possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The undulating blades are replaced with straight katana, which are kept sheathed inside the palms of Protector's back arms and wielded by its forearms. According to Tsun-Kun, the offensive power of his Protector is comparable to that of one of a twentit beast Tsun-Kun has also displayed the ability to equip Protector onto Amariah to complement their respective defensive and offensive capabilities. All Tsunami FIGHTS vs Master Cow(x5435) vs Sidkami(x87978958654546565) VS Navrai(547567568568469) vs Elements(x1) Suzuka For two years he asked Suzuka out , but she knew she could not hide from running from the truth that she actually likes him .The started going out from 12 grade to 2 years in college.She started throwing up ,and soon found out she was pregnant.As a law you have to be married to keep your child.So Tsun-Kun took with strike ,and started asking for her marriage.As to the picture the one in black on the right is Suzuka and left Yoso.The say that he really wants to be her husband because he has to have her in her life.They say no at first ,but with a little convincing.The decide to let them get married.They won't buy her a home ike there traditions.So Tsun-Kun wanted to. Gallery Of Suzuka